Who Knew One Would Could Hurt So Much?
by Penelope Anne Neptune
Summary: After realizing his or her life is in danger, that person must leave Miami until it is safe to return once again. A new identity, new city, new life. Who knew one word could hurt so much? Sequel to Invisible Scars.
1. The New Case

**A/N: Ah...thank you all for who have read and reviewed to Invisible Scars. It went well. And if you are reading this without reading Invisble Scars first, I suggest that you read IS first. It will make much more sense.**

**Thank you to these people for the last reviews from IS:**

**dollydarwloo (here is your sequel!)**

**SM-FA-RaiNtrain (I'm going to start giving out virtual prizes for the unique names. You are todays winner! Your prize is this sequel! Haha.)**

**Title: Who Knew One Word Could Hurt So Much?**

**Summary: After realizing his or her life is in danger, that person must leave Miami until it is safe to return once again. A new identity, new city, new life. Who knew one word could hurt so much?**

**Sequel to Invisible Scars**

**This is told from a third person point of view unlike IS, for your information.**

Chapter One: The New Case

While driving back to the lab from a current crime scene, Ryan noticed that his hummer was riding strange. He pulled over to check for a flat tire. He took the air pressure of the front right tire and found that it was low on air. Out of the corner of his eye, Ryan saw a pair of feet sticking out of a bush only four yards or so away from the shoulder of the road. He approached the bush and saw a young woman lying there. Ryan saw that she was shot in the chest and stabbed in the stomach.

Ryan shook his head and said to himself, "What a shame...she was a very beautiful woman."

He walked back to his hummer and grabbed his phone to call Horatio.

When Horatio answered, Ryan told him, "H, I am about five blocks away from the police department and I found a dead body."

Ryan hung up and looked at her face.

"She looks so familiar..." he thought to himself.

* * *

Horatio Caine arrived nearly at the same time as Alexx Woods, Natalia Wolfe, Eric Delko, Frank Tripp and the police. Ryan was obviously already there.

"Who called it in?" Alexx asked.

"Ryan."

She raised an eyebrow and asked, "Does he just randomly go dead body searching?"

Horatio chuckled slightly and when they approached the dead body, Alexx said, "The hidden ones are always the best ones."

Horatio asked Ryan, "How did you find her?"

"I thought my hummer had a flat tire so I pulled over to check it out. I checked the tire pressure and saw that it was low. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a pair of feet sticking out of that bush. I walked up to the dead body and saw that she was in fact dead. That is when I called you."

He nodded and Ryan added, "H, she looks familiar to me but I can't put a name with a face."

"I recognize her too."

* * *

Natalia Wolfe grabbed her kit and walked to the scene to process it. Ryan and Eric were already over there processing. She over heard Alexx say, "Poor girl. She didn't even have a chance. She did put up a great fight though."

Natalia joined her husband, Ryan, and Eric in looking around the crime scene for any evidence. In the time that they circled the premisis, all they found was an empty wallet, that looked like it once belonged to a man, and a female's diamond ring, more than likely belonging to the victim.

"Mrs. Wolfe, what did we find?" Horatio asked.

"All Ryan, Eric and I found was a wallet and a female's diamond ring. I might be able to get skin cells out of the bracket. I have a feeling that they will match the victim. The wallet looks like it was a man's."

"What's in the wallet?"

"It's completely empty."

Natalia never did get a look at the dead body but she never did like looking at them so she did not care. The dead bodies always gave her the creeps.

But what nobody knew was that this victim's death would change one CSI's life forever.

* * *

Alexx Woods knealed down next to the body and saw an entrance wound for both a bullet and a knife.

She said, "Poor girl. She didn't even have a chance. She did put up a great fight though."

The victim had cuts up and down her arms, a number of defensive wounds. She looked under the fingernails and saw grime and probably skin cells too.

Horatio asked Alexx if she was raped and she answered, "The way her clothes are arranged suggest it but that might also have happened when she was dumped here. Can you help me turn her over?"

When they turned her over, they both saw a piece of paper lying underneath her. Since Alexx was wearing gloves and Horatio wasn't, she grabbed it.

It read:

_This is only the beginning. Just a couple more and my job is done. Good luck, CSIs._

Alexx looked up at Horato and said, "We must find his next victims before him."

"I'm already on it."

* * *

Ryan put the wallet in one evidence bag and the ring in another.

"Ryan, do you know who the victim is?" Natalia asked.

"No I don't, honey. I mean I know who she is but I can't put a name with a face."

"Are you sure you recognize her?"

"Of course I am."

"Alright. Let's go see if I can come up with a name."

* * *

While closely inspeacting the wounds on the dead body, Alexx found yet another bullet entrance wound just about five inches under the first, fatal one. Alexx waved over the body movers to put the Jane Doe into a body bag and into the van.

Ryan and Natalia approached Alexx and Ryan asked, "Before you close everything up, Natalia wants to see if she can recognize the Jane Doe. Is that alright?"

"Of course!"

"Thank you, Alexx."

Ryan and Natalia stopped the body movers before they put her in the van. Ryan unzipped the bag so only her face was showing.

Ryan was running through his mind to see if he could finally come up with a name. Like before, he just couldn't remember her name to save his life.

Ryan looked at his wife. Natalia's eyes were as wide as her face would allow and Ryan braced himself for anything that could happen in a split second.

A tear fell down from her brown eye and Ryan wiped it away.

Natalia turned around and fell onto her husband and cried. Ryan held onto her and let her cry. He had learned by now that if she wanted to tell him, she would later, when she was ready.

**A/N: Aha! So how was it? I am anxious to see the mean reviews I recieve for this one. Haha. I enjoy using cliff hangers...**

**Who is the Jane Doe?**

**Why is Natalia crying?**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter coming soon to a computer near you!**

**Oh and I'm serious about that virtual prizes for the unique names thing. Review and maybe you will be the winner!**

**-Penelope Brewer**


	2. Christine

**A/N: Thank you to all of the people who added this story to their favorites and their story alerts. I also thank you those who added me as a favorite author and their author alerts. **

**To avoid any confusion:**

**Ryan and Natalia are married. They adopted Renee and Jason.**

**Calleigh and Horatio are married. No kids.**

**Eric is married to a woman named Elizabeth. Also no kids.**

**And on with the chapter!**

Chapter Two: Christine

Alexx Woods washed off the body of the Jane Doe which now laid on her autopsy table.

She took her sponge and wiped off the make up off her face and the blood off of her body.

"Wish we knew who you were, sweetie." Alexx said to the Jane Doe.

Alexx knew that they would figure out her identity soon.

Very soon.

* * *

Calleigh Caine made her way to the autopsy room of Alexx's morgue to gather her bullets.

"Morning Alexx." Calleigh said.

"Good morning, Calleigh."

"Where's my bullets?"

"There is just one. The other was a threw and threw." she grabbed a small, stainless steal tray and handed it to Calleigh. "Here you go, Cal. Have fun."

"Oh you know I will."

* * *

Ryan Wolfe sat on the ground, holding his wife as she trembled. She stopped crying.

Natalia lifted herself off of Ryan and Ryan asked, "Who is she?"

* * *

Horatio walked away from the scene where Natalia and Ryan still were. With him he carried the evidence that they found to give to Maxine Valera and Eric Delko.

Horatio started up his hummer and immediately went to the lab to give Maxine the ring to try to gather DNA from and the wallet for Eric to hopefully get some fingerprints off of it.

"Valera, can you try to get a DNA sample from the bracket of this ring?" Horatio asked.

"I will have to take the diamond out which will be very tricky to try not to ruin anything butI will try my hardest."

Horatio nodded and took the wallet to Eric.

* * *

Calleigh was walking to find Horatio and show him her findings of the bullet.

"Horatio!" she called out.

"Yes, Calleigh?"

"The bullet is not in the system."

Horatio raised an eyebrow and asked, "Really?"

"Yes, H."

"What kind of a bullet is it?"

"It belong to a shotgun. The bullet itself is a Winchester brand."

* * *

Anya Boa Vista found her brother-in-law at a current crime scene.

"Pst! Ryan!" she called out to him.

He looked up and when he saw her, he stood up, leaving her sister on the ground. He asked her, "Anya? What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Horatio. Where is he?"

"You just missed him. He went back to the lab. He should be coming back soon. Why?"

"I have something to ask him."

"Okay, Anya. If you need anything else, just let me know."

"Okay, Ryan. Thank you."

Ryan nodded and Anya left.

* * *

Eric Delko was waiting for a search result to come from the system for the one good finger print he found on the wallet when he heard someone call his name.

"Eric?" a familiar voice asked from the door way of his lab.

He looked up, shocked to see his wife, Elizabeth, standing there.

"Elizabeth, honey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just couldn't wait any longer to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

Ryan and Natalia Wolfe walked to the lab from the crime scene. Natalia was going to tell Horatio who the victim was.

"Horatio." Natalia said.

"Yes, Mrs. Wolfe?"

"I'm sorry you had to meet her like that."

"Meet who?"

"The victim. Christine Boa Vista."

* * *

**A/N: Muwahahaha! I am so evil :3**

**Please review!**

**There was no winner for the unique names contest for this week :( due to the lack of reviews.**

**Review and the next chapter will arrive soon!**

**-Penelope Brewer**


	3. The Note

**A/N: Here is another short, but good chapter of Who Knew One Word Could Hurt So Much?. I truly hope that all of you like it. :)**

**On with the chapter before I start rambling too much...  
**

* * *

Chapter Three: The Note

Horatio returned to the crime scene where Ryan and Natala still were.

Ryan and Natalia circled the crime scene, double and even triple checking to make sure they did not miss a single thing from the first time around from earlier this morning.

Horatio went underneath the crime scene tape and Ryan told him, "Natalia is sure it is her sister. I already checked."

He just wanted to double check with Natalia herself so Horatio asked her himself.

"Natalia, how sure are you that it is your sister?"

"I am one hundred percent sure, H. She is...was my sister after all. I would recognize her anywhere..."

"Okay."

The only question that remained in the lieutenant's head was, "Who would want to kill Christine Boa Vista?"

* * *

Anya Boa Vista saw Horatio Caine exit the crime scene and she rushed over to him.

"Lieutenant! Lieutenant Horatio Caine!" she shouted.

Either he did not hear her or he was ignoring her because he thought she was the paparazzi or the press. She was neither and she had no desire to be one or the other.

"It's me! Anya Boa Vista!"

At this statement, he turned and walked her way.

Anya sighed in relief.

"What is it, Anya?" he asked her, curiously.

"This was sent to me this morning." she answered, handing him a small piece of cloth.

He read it aloud, "Five blocks north of the police department. Photo shoot. Early morning." He turned his head towards where Ryan was standing and said, "Mr. Wolfe, can I have an evidence bag please?"

Ryan nodded and immediately came over holding an evidence bag and placed the note into the bag.

"Ryan, take that note back to the lab to get processed."

Ryan turned and walked to his hummer to go back to the lab.

"Anya did you see who sent that to you?"

"No. It came in a box right to my house."

"What did you do when you came here?"

"I came here at about 8:30 because the note did not say what time to be here. I saw a dark blue or black SUV. Maybe it was purple. Or green. Anyhow, it was a dark color. It could have been a Yukon, Suburban or something like that, dropping something in the brush there. I couldn't see what was being dropped off but I knew that it didn't have anything to do with a photo shoot. After that, I just went back home and acted as if I saw nothing."

"Did you see anybody?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember anything about the person or people?"

"One was either Cuban or Mexican and he was tall and skinny. The other was white with red hair. He was probably my height and he was muscular. They both wore jeans and a t shirt."

"Would you be able to recognize the vehicle if you saw it?"

"I-I think so."

"How come you didn't call anybody after witnessing what you saw?"

"I felt as though one of them saw me before I took off and i was next on their 'to kill' list. I was scared, Horatio. Very scared."

* * *

Ryan stopped outside of Eric's lab and knocked on the door way.

"Come on in, Wolfe."

"Hey, can you fingerprint this?"

"A note on cloth. Hmm...that's weird. They are usually almost always on paper."

"Yeah. Both Horatio and I thought that was weird as well."

"Just out of my curiosity, who supplied this piece of evidence? Horatio told me all Natalia and you found was the wallet you had me fingerprint and the diamond ring that Maxine is working on."

"Anya Boa Vista gave it to Horatio not long ago."

"Alright, let's see who's fingerprints are on this note..."

Ryan watched as Eric set up the machine to fingerprint the piece of cloth.

Eric asked, "So did we finally discover Jane Doe's name?"

"Yes."

"Who was she?"

"Christine Boa Vista."

Eric's eyes widened with shock and he asked, "Who would want to kill her?"

* * *

Horatio got called into Eric's lab for a reason in which he did not know.

"Eric, you need me?" Horatio asked.

"Yes."

"What about?"

"When I used the ultraviolet light on Christine's clothes, the cloth that Anya gave to you lit up like crazy."

He grabbed the light and handed Horatio a pair of goggles while he put on a pair of his own.

Eric turned the lab lights off and flipped the switch on the ultraviolet light and sure enough, the piece of cloth lit up like a Christmas tree, just like how Eric said it would.

The note was covered in blood. It was in splatter patterns on the front and back.

"And when I flipped over the cloth, I found this."

What was on the back of the note surprised Horatio.

A kill list.

* * *

Anya Boa Vista came to the lab so somebody could gather her fingerprints to rule them out of the number of fingerprints found on the note. She also carried the box with her in which the note was sent inside of.

"Hello, Anya. What are you doing here?" Ryan asked.

"I came here to get my fingerprints taken and to give Horatio this box."

"Okay. Follow me."

Ryan led her to Eric's lab in which Horatio was standing in.

"Hello, Anya." Eric and Horatio said at the same time.

"Ryan, can you fingerprint her while Eric and I finish this up?"

"No problem, H."

Anya stood there while Ryan took her fingerprints and Eric fingerprinted the small box that Anya brought in.

**

* * *

A/N: And? What do you think of this chapter?**

**Those who review will receive a sneak peak into the next chapter.**

**-Penelope  
**


	4. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

I would just like to say a big thank you for those who have read this fanfic. It may be quite some time before I can update my fanfics due to my laptop having a virus. I am typing this author note at school. I may upload a chapter here and there. Who knows how long it will be before I have my laptop back.

Again, thank you so much for your reviews and I hope to hear from you all soon :)

With Love,

Penelope Brewer


End file.
